Sempre Ao Seu Lado
by LiaCollins
Summary: Quando você divide a vida e a cama com uma pessoa, a conhece o suficiente para saber do que ela é ou não capaz, mesmo que os outros digam o contrário...


**Título: **Sempre Ao Seu Lado

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Hawaii Five-0, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à Leonard Freeman, Peter Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci e CBS Television Studios. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Ação, Angst, Suspense, McDanno

**Advertências:** Lemon e Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic. Violência, tortura, linguagem imprópria e spoilers de alguns episódios já exibidos pela CBS.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Quando você divide a vida e a cama com uma pessoa, a conhece o suficiente para saber do que ela é ou não capaz, mesmo que os outros digam o contrário. Para ajudar seu Danno, Steve vai usar todas as suas armas e enfrentar o que e quem for preciso, até mesmo alguns membros de sua Ohana.

* * *

**Esse plot veio a minha cabeça quando eu estava assistindo ao episódio 1x08 - Mana'o e vi Danny perguntar para Steve:**

**"-E se fosse eu, Steve? E se fosse a mim que eles estivessem acusando de corrupção, você acreditaria?"**

**Bem, Danno, agora vc será o acusado! Rsss!**

**Espero que gostem, pessoal! Ah, não sei quantos capítulos essa fic terá.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Companheirismo**

A tarde estava agradável no Hawaii. Steve e Danny estavam de folga e o SEAL brincava na água com Grace enquanto o loiro observava os dois sentado na areia à metros do mar. Com as pernas dobradas e os braços em volta delas, ele sorria e agradecia a Deus em pensamento por ter colocado aquelas duas pessoas maravilhosas em sua vida: sua filha e seu grande amor.

Eles passaram por muitas dificuldades, mas acabaram admitindo um para o outro que se amavam e após alguns meses de relacionamento em segredo, assumiram para todos que estavam namorando. Logo, eles estavam novamente morando juntos na casa do Comandante, com a diferença que dessa vez Danny dormia na cama dele e não no sofá. A Ohana deles aceitou muito bem o namoro dos dois, até porque tanto Kono como Chin desconfiavam que havia algo a mais além de amizade entre eles.

No entanto, Rachel ficou chocada e levou algum tempo para se acostumar. Ela até ficou em dúvida se entrava na justiça para impedir Danny de visitar Grace ou não, mas as lágrimas e súplicas da menina quando ouviu a mãe comentar isso com Stan e o _"eu torcia muito para que papai namorasse tio Steve, pois eu o amo como se fosse meu pai também e não quero ficar longe deles. Por isso te peço não faça isso, mamãe, por favor!" _que a menina falou para ela, a desarmou completamente. Por esse motivo, a inglesa nada fez, arrancando um agradecimento muito emocionado de sua filha.

A reação de Grace foi uma surpresa para todos, inclusive Danny, que não imaginava que a filha torcia secretamente para que ele namorasse McGarrett, muito menos que ela já o amava como se ele fosse pai dela. Steve se emocionou com a revelação e disse que também via a menina como se fosse sua filha. Então eles se abraçaram diante do olhar emocionado do detetive. Desde aquele dia, Steve deixou de ser "tio Steve" e se tornou "papai Steve" para Grace.

E agora eles estavam na praia. Danny aceitou colocar um calção depois de Steve e sua macaquinha pedirem muito e foi apenas com ele para o passeio. O SEAL meio que acabou se arrependendo do pedido ao notar os olhares lascivos de algumas mulheres e até homens em cima de seu loiro. Enciumado, ele enlaçou a mão de Danny com a sua e encarou todos os olhares com raiva. Williams apenas sorriu e exclamou:

-Desse jeito a praia vai ficar vazia, neanderthal!

-A praia vai ficar vazia porque, papai? - perguntou Grace inocentemente sem entender nada enquanto andava segurando a outra mão do loiro.

-Bobagem, macaquinha. É uma brincadeira minha e do seu pai Steve. - respondeu o detetive encarando a filha com um sorriso terno no rosto.

-E não se preocupe, princesa, se a praia ficar vazia mesmo, será melhor para nós, não é? Quem não gosta da ideia de ter uma praia só para si? - exclamou o Comandante olhando a enteada com carinho e o namorado com malícia.

E assim a tarde passou. Danny estava sentado observando seus amores na água porque, como sempre, não quis nadar. Era o fim de semana e para a sorte do trio, os rapazes estavam de folga. Quando já estava escurecendo, eles voltaram para casa. Mal entraram em seu lar e Danny já começou a reclamar:

-É por isso que eu não gosto de praia, estou parecendo um bife à milanesa com essa areia toda!

-Se quiser, eu te dou um banho, Danno. - sussurrou o moreno no ouvido de seu loiro deixando seu corpo todo arrepiado.

-É, bem, Grace vai tomar banho. Daqui a uma hora nós vamos jantar. - falou o detetive meio vermelho, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento que as palavras do namorado lhe causaram.

-Está bem, Danno! - exclamou a menina obedecendo o pai.

Sozinho com o namorado, Danny ficou sério e, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esbravejou:

-Como você fala uma coisa daquelas diante da minha filha, Steven!

-Calma, amor! Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido exatamente para ela não ouvir! - explicou-se o Comandante enlaçando a cintura do detetive.

-Olha para mim, Steve! Eu estou vermelho como um tomate! E fiquei assim depois do que você me falou! Foi muito difícil pra mim disfarçar o constrangimento! Qualquer um perceberia que você não disse nada para menores de 18 anos no meu ouvido! - devolveu o loiro empurrando o moreno para longe de si.

-Mas ela é só uma criança, Danno! Ainda não tem essa malícia! Ela não percebeu nada! Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa que a constrangesse ou a ferisse. Você sabe que eu amo sua filha como se fosse minha! - retrucou o moreno abaixando a cabeça com tristeza.

-É, eu sei. Não tenho dúvidas disso. Só não estou acostumado a essa situação ainda. Você é o primeiro homem com quem me envolvo Steve e, apesar de Grace ter adorado isso, eu ainda tenho medo que ela mude de opinião e acabe sentindo vergonha ou nojo de mim. Ela é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, Steve e eu tenho medo de perdê-la, mas não tenho o direito de te magoar por isso, me desculpe. - explicou o detetive levantando o rosto de seu amado pelo queixo com delicadeza.

-Tudo bem, Danno. Eu já me acostumei com seus gritos. - respondeu Steve sorrindo.

-Pois não devia, baby. Eu não quero você se acostume com isso. Pelo contrário, quero que você me lembre sempre que eu não devo tratá-lo assim. - discordou o loiro segurando o rosto do Comandante com as duas mãos.

-Eu vou tentar. - retrucou Steve com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Bom menino! - exclamou Danny em resposta com a mesma expressão do namorado no rosto.

O moreno enlaçou novamente a cintura do loiro, que desceu seus braços para o pescoço do SEAL e ambos trocaram um apaixonado beijo. Minutos depois, eles foram para o banheiro do quarto de Steve, onde se banharam entre carícias e sorrisos.

O jantar transcorreu calmamente. A família fez sua refeição sorrindo e conversando muito. Depois eles deixaram Grace brincar até as 8 horas e a colocaram para dormir. Assim que ela adormeceu, os dois foram para a varanda e se sentaram lado a lado, cada um com uma garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos, enquanto as outras estavam entrelaçadas. Juntos, eles se dedicaram a apreciar a bela noite havaiana. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois logo eles trocavam um ardente beijo com direito à Steve mordiscando o lábio inferior de Danny.

Rapidamente, o SEAL ficou de pé, levando seu companheiro consigo, mantendo seu braço preso com firmeza à cintura dele. Eles foram andando até o quarto aos beijos, mas tomando cuidado para não fazerem barulho e acordarem Grace. Logo, os dois estavam na cama, nus, se amando como nunca haviam feito antes. O Comandante investia com força e velocidade dentro de seu subordinado que gemia implorando por mais, até que ambos gozaram violentamente e caíram em sono profundo, um nos braços do outro.

No dia seguinte, domingo, a família foi almoçar no Kamekona, pois os rapazes tinham combinado de encontrar Chin, Kono e Max lá. O Tenente Kelly levou sua esposa Malia, já a Oficial Kalakaua foi acompanhada do perito Charlie Fong, que agora era seu namorado. Max, por sua vez, foi sozinho, pois era solteiro. Os amigos conversaram animadamente enquanto degustavam o espetinho de camarão de Kamekona, que se juntou a eles na mesa. Eles riam muito por causa do que estavam conversando:

-E então lá estava eu completamente bêbado dançando a Hula! - exclamou o SEAL enquanto tomava um gole de seu drink.

-Nossa, eu não sabia que você tinha esse talento, baby. Agora você vai ter que dançar a Hula para mim! - rebateu Williams maliciosamente.

-Eu sei dançar um pouquinho sim, Danno, mas só dancei naquele dia porque estava bêbado. Tudo culpa dos meus colegas da Marinha. - devolveu Steve ruborizado.

-Eu também quero ver você dançar a Hula, papai Steve! - pediu Grace sem captar a malícia no comentário de Danny.

-Todos nós queremos ver você dançando a Hula, Steve! Vamos lá, dança! - provocou Kono entre gargalhadas.

E então a conversa virou bagunça com direito a todos os presentes, com exceção do detetive, batendo palmas e gritando:

-DANÇA! DANÇA! DANÇA!

-Acabou a brincadeira pessoal! Steve não vai dançar! Pelo menos não aqui e nem agora... - vociferou o loiro meio irritado.

-Ahhhhhhhhh! - exclamou o resto da mesa, menos Steve, em uníssono.

-Como você é ciumento, hein, Danny? - alfinetou Chin.

-E você é tão engraçado, Chin! - rebateu o loiro imediatamente.

-Obrigado, Danno. - agradeceu o moreno aliviado.

-Não precisa agradecer, baby! Mas em casa você não escapa! - devolveu o detetive, sussurrando a última frase no ouvido do namorado, o deixando novamente vermelho de vergonha.

E assim o papo seguiu animado e tranquilo. O domingo acabou muito bem para todos os membros da ohana que o 5-0 formava. No dia seguinte, o casal acordou cedo como sempre. Após nadar um pouco, Steve acordou Danny e ambos despertaram Grace. Depois, eles tomaram banho, comeram o café da manhã preparado pelo SEAL e rumaram para a sede da 5-0, onde tiveram uma desagradável surpresa. Eles entravam no escritório de mãos dadas e conversando entre sorrisos quando encontraram alguém que não esperavam ver:

-Sargento Cage, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Danny já sério, pois ainda não tinha esquecido que aquele agente da Corregedoria havia investigado seu ex-parceiro, Meka, no ano anterior por suspeita de corrupção.

-Eu vim aqui porque estou te investigando, Williams. - respondeu o Sargento igualmente sério.

* * *

**O Sargento Cage foi o agente da corregedoria que investigou, Meka, o ex-parceiro de Danny, em "Mana'o", por isso eu resolvi usá-lo na fic.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
